The hero and the wizard
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Estaba maldito. Se suponía que siempre estaría solo, para que fuera más seguro. Pero Arthur no quería estar solo. No quería estar sin Alfred. UsUk crossover Harry Potter, novelización de un doujin. -Traducción-
1. The hero and the wizard

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz y el fic es de Keys2theKingdom

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Estaba maldito. Se suponía que siempre estaría solo, para que fuera más seguro. Pero Arthur no quería estar solo. No quería estar sin Alfred. UsUk crossover Harry Potter, novelización de un doujin. -Traducción-

**The hero and the wizard.**

_Hice como si no me molestara, pero siempre fue así._

"— ¡Mira! ¡Es él!"

_Donde quiera que vaya..._

"—Cuidado..."

_Nunca se detienen..._

"—...Te matará"

_No es mi culpa._

"— ¡Qué miedo!"

_¡Ya déjenme en paz!_

"—No te acerques demasiado"

_Los murmullos eran constantes, siempre tras de mí... Un constante recordatorio de lo que era._

_"_—Dicen que si mencionas su nombre en voz alta, te maldice y mueres"

_Yo siempre, he estado solo._

"—G-gracias a Dios... E-estoy perdido. ¿T-te has p-perdido también? P-podemos volver juntos..."

_Una cara nueva, seguramente de primer año... Lo había encontrado llorando en la sala común y asumí que se perdió. Esa era la primera vez que alguien me había tomado la mano._

"—Hey, ¿Puedes soltarme ya?"

_Yo sabía a dónde ir, así que decidí llevarlo de vuelta. Entonces él nunca hablaría conmigo de nuevo._

"— ¡No! ¡Quedémonos juntos!"

_Me agarraba con tanta fuerza que dolía, y no podía reprenderlo por ser tan cobarde. Es curioso, es la primera persona que toma mi mano y yo estoy agradeciendo a Dios por eso. Es algo nuevo._

_De hecho, todo-_

"— ¡Hey! Eres el tipo de la otra noche, ¿No? ¡Quería agradecerte! ¡Lo hubiera hecho antes, pero tan pronto como llegamos a mi habitación desapareciste!"

_Damn it, yo pensaba que no me distinguiría en la oscuridad..._

"— ¡Y yo quería saber si también eres nuevo! Estaba realmente preocupado. Pero de todos modos ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegro de conocerte!"

_¿Qué pasa con este chico?..._

_Incluso cuando dijo gracias era extraño..._

_Después de eso, no me dejaba en paz. Me seguía por todas partes._

"— ¡Dime tu nombre!"

_Quería saber mi nombre..._

"— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Déjame en paz ya!

_Pero, por supuesto..._

"— ¡Dime tu nombre! ¡Estoy cansado de decirte "tú" todo el tiempo! ¡Respóndeme!"

_...No podía decirle._

"—Has estado en la escuela por más de un mes... Supongo que ya oíste los rumores sobre mí. Si alguien dice mi nombre... Morirá. Es verdad."

_Yo estaba maldito._

"— ¿Y? ¡Ya conocía esos rumores! ¡Los maestros me dijeron que eran ciertos cuando me vieron siguiéndote! ¿A quién le importa? ¡Todavía quiero saber tu nombre!"

_¿Qué?_

"—Mira, ¡No estoy bromeando, bloody git!"

_Pero..._

"— ¡Me llamo Alfred F. Jones!"

_A Alfred no le importaba._

"— ¡Escúchame!"

_Pensé que era un idiota._

"— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Vine a Hogwarts a convertirme en un héroe! ¡No voy a perder ante una estúpida maldición! ¡Así que vamos, dime!"

_¿Un héroe? Este chico tiene problemas..._

"—A-Arthur... Arthur Kirkland"

_Pero esas palabras..._

"— ¡Encantado de conocerte, Arthur!"

_Hicieron que tuviera ganas de creer que todo estaría bien._

"— ¡Arthur!"

_Así que..._

"— ¡No digas mi nombre tan jodidamente fuerte!"

_Nos hicimos amigos..._

_No importaba cuántas veces dijera mi nombre, no importaba cuántas veces lo gritara a lo que dieran sus pulmones, la maldición nunca hizo efecto._

"— ¡Arthur! ¡Entré al equipo de quidditch!

_Y poco a poco..._

"— ¡Arthur! ¡Ayúdame a estudiar, please!

_Yo podía sentirme caer..._

"— ¡Gracias Arthur! ¡Eres tan bueno enseñando!"

_Caía en el amor._

"—Tu magia es cada vez más fuerte. Probablemente debería poner otro hechizo sobre tí para mantenerla a raya."

_Pero estaba equivocado. Yo podía amar a nadie._

"—También debes quedarte en tu habitación, no quiero que nadia salga herido si la maldición se fortalece"

_Estaba maldito._

"—Además, he oído que te has acercado demasiado a un alumno de primer año, Alfred"

_Estaba destinado a ser rechazado, era mejor así._

"—L-lo sien..."

_Si yo estaba solo, no le haría daño a nadie._

"—Estoy feliz por ti"

_¿Qué?_

"—Es bueno que tengas amigos"

_No digas eso..._

"—Oye, ¿Dónde estabas¡ ¡Te busqué por todos lados, Arthur!"

_Si tu lo dices..._

"—Um... Yo estaba en..."

_No podré tenerme._

"—Eh, olvídalo. ¡Solo quería decirte que me quedaré para vacaciones de Navidad!"

_Pero no quiero estar solo._

"— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

_Si lo dices..._

"— ¡Porque tú te quedas! Quiero decir... Quiero estar contigo, Arthur."

_Nunca podré soportar estar solo nuevamente._

"— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Quiero mostrarte algo!"

_No quiero estar sin Alfred._

"— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde vamos?"

_Es muy fuerte..._

"—Bueno, no creo que nadie nos vea aquí... ¡Mira, Arthur!"

_No, por favor..._

"— ¿Alfred?"

_Desapareció..._

"—Estoy aquí..."

_Gracias a Dios._

"—Git!"

_Él está bien..._

"— ¡Hay! ¡Eso duele!"

_Pensé que finalmente la maldición había actuado..._

"— ¿Verdad que es genial? ¡Una manta que te hace invisible! ¡Desperté y estaba ahí!"

_Así que..._

_Por lo menos no ha pasado nada malo... Hoy._

"— ¡Amigo! ¡Tienes la mejor habitación!"

_No entendía razones._

"— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? No puedes-"

_No pensé._

"—Shh... Si no estás callado van a saber que estoy aquí... ¡Siempre había querido ver tu habitación Arthur!"

_Maldita sea, deja de abrazárme..._

"— ¿Qué haces aquí, Alfred? El toque de queda ya fue..."

_¿Qué hace?_

"—Yo solo... Quiero salir contigo"

_¿Él está...?_

"—Porque me gustas..."

_¿...Besándome?_

"— ¡Idiota!"

_No, no... Esto no puede estar pasando._

"— ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"

_¡No puede estar sucediendo!_

"—Por favor, perdóname..."

_¿Perdonarte? Yo soy el que debe ser perdonado._

_Fuí egoísta._

"— ¡Deja de sonreír de esa forma! ¡F-fue una venganza!"

_Yo estaba feliz... Tan feliz que no sabía que hacer..._

_Por favor perdóname porque..._

"— ¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!"

_Sangre, mucha sangre..._

"— ¿Unicornio? ¿En el bosque?"

"—Despierta... Por favor... Despierta..."

_La sangre de Alfred..._

"— ¡Voy contigo! ¡Posiblemente necesitemos la capa de invisibilidad!"

"—Abre los ojos..."

_Todo es mi culpa..._

"—Hey... Arthur, no me gusta este lugar..."

"—Alfred... Por favor..."

"— ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!"

_Todo es mi culpa..._

"—Esto es un 'Time Turner'. Te permite retroceder el tiempo para cambiar el futuro. Te lo daré, Arthur. Y rezaré para que nunca tengas que usarlo"

_Pero puedo arreglarlo..._

"—Estoy contento de tenerlo..."

_Me aseguraré de que nada de esto pase... Nada de esto._

_No le diré mi nombre, ni siquiera seré su amigo..._

_Me aseguraré de que no estar cerca de él..._

_Debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo..._

"—Lo siento... Alfred..."

_Yo estaba feliz de que dijera mi nombre._

"—Lo siento..."

_Fuiste mi primer amigo._

"—Lo siento mucho..."

_Él único que había sido tan amable como para tomar mi mano._

_Para ser honesto, me encantaba la forma en que la tomaba con fuerza, sin importar cuánto me quejara._

_...Me hiciste tan feliz._

_Pero no es justo que tengas que morir por ello._

"— ¡Te amo Arthur!"

"—Gracias por amarme... Lo voy a arreglar... No te preocupes..."

_Esto es... Un adiós._

"—Arthur... Espera..."

/ /

— ¡Hey Al! —Alfred F. Jones, estudiante de sexto años, volteó a su amigo Kiku, con la boca llena de pan.

— ¿Todavía estás desayunando?

— ¡Hey! ¡Soy un atleta que necesita energía!

— Bueno, lo que sea... ¡Come todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando ganes!

—Oh... Es ese chico...

Casi todo el mundo se silenció cuando un chico rubio caminó por la multitud, nadie sabía su nombre. Había rumores extraños sobre él, la muerte y la maldición se cernía sobre su cabeza. El único que seguía hablando, completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a menos de un pie de distancia de él, era Alfred.

— ¡Por supuesto que ganaré! ¡Soy un héroe!

El rubio se fue, y la charla se reanudó.

Alfred ni siquiera volteó la cabeza.

**-Fin-**

Sniff sniff que triste que fue T_T leerlo y traducirlo por igual... ¡Pero les prometo un final feliz! Hay otro one-shot en inglés... Que es una continuación, es de otra autora (Por eso dice "Fin" y no "Fin del capítulo 1") Lo traeré tan pronto como puedo.

Bye~


	2. The hero and the angel

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz y este fic es de Lady Nightwisp.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra), Matthew (Canadá)

Summary: Estaba maldito. Se suponía que siempre estaría solo, para que fuera más seguro. Pero Arthur no quería estar solo. No quería estar sin Alfred. UsUk crossover Harry Potter, novelización de un doujin. -Traducción-

**The hero and the angel.**

Arthur miraba el partido de Quidditch desde se escondite a las afuera del bosque prohibido, lejos de a multitud, sus ojos verdes no mostraban ninguna emoción. Había perdido sus lágrimas hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, se contentaba con mirar desde las como el chico que ama se desliza fuera de su alcance y recordándose a sí mismo que es mejor así. Al menos esta vez, Alfred estaba vivo. Si el precio era su felicidad, valía la pena. Haría cualquier cosa, si significaba que el americano continuara respirando. Cualquier cosa. Hasta tener "mala puntería" con su magia cerca de su hermano gemelo, porque no soportaba el tener que herir a su ex amigo. El británico había sentido lástima por lo pasado con Matthew, cuando lo había vuelto permanentemente casi invisible, el estadounidense ni siquiera lo miró. El inglés se alegraba, aunque doliera. Ahora Alfred tenía toda la vida por delante. Nada más importaba.

De vuelta al campo de Quidditch, el de ojos azules reía mientras lanzaba la quaffle. Tan exuberante, tan lleno de vida. Arthur desearía dejar de lamentarse por lo que hizo. Su amor estaba vivo. Por una vez, había hecho algo bien. El estadounidense era demasiado valioso como para morir por su egoísmo. Él era como un rayo de sol, iluminando el mundo que le rodeaba. Incluso el europeo podía sentir que la luz solar era más débil cuando llegaba a Alfred.

La quaffle pasó por el aro, provocando un grito entusiasmado de todos los Gryffindors en las gradas. Los Slytherins simplemente gruñían y miraban a su buscador, con la esperanza de que hubiera atrapado el snitch cuando todos estaban distraídos. Arthur miraba solamente a Alfred. Razón por la cual fue el primero en ver la caída del héroe. Nadie vio como la bludger atacó a Alfred, hasta que el cazador de Gryffindor estaba cayendo. Solamente Arthur y sus ojos.

—No...—Susurró.

La primera palabra que había dicho en años.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Nunca lo dijo! ¡Nunca dijo mi nombre! ¡No puede morir!

Pero al universo no le importa lo que Arthur piensa que debe o no suceder y Alfred sigue cayendo. Arthur se quea mirando como su mundo se viene a bajo de nuevo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Algo dentro de él se rompe, y trata desesperadamente de contenerlo, de mantener el control. La magia lo llena, corre por sus venas como sangre que brilla intensamente, y ningún hechizo de restricción podía detenerlo. Alas brotaron de su espalda, desgarrando la áspera tela de sus vestiduras. En cuestión de segundos está en el aire. Pidió a los dioses que existieran el poder llegar a tiempo. Alzó sus gigantes alas blancas, pasando sobre el campo de quidditch, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas y capturando a Alfred suavemente en sus brazos. Los ojos del americano estaban cerrados y su piel estaba pálida, pero parecía estar bien. Arthur podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Gracias a Dios.

Aterizó suavemente de pie en medio del campo, agarrando con fuerza a Alfred contra su pecho. Todo el público estaba en silencio. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierto qué decir. Arthur siempre había tenido una mala reputación, por ser peligroso. Y ahora todo el mundo lo había visto aparecer de la nada, con alas de ángel y salvando la vida del jugar estrella del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. ¿Qué podían decir?

—Hey, bájame—Tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a su salvador.

Arthur lo dejó en el suelo. Esperando tal vez una burla respecto a sus alas, o quizás un 'gracias'. Nunca esperó el puño de Alfred llegando a su cara. Impresionado, dio un paso atrás y cayó de rodillas.

—Déjame en pas, hijo de puta—Gruñó el menor.

El británico abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, sin saber qué decir. No había rastro del Alfred con el que había entablado amistad. Volvía a alejarse.

— ¡Por lo menos podrías agradecerme por salvarte la vida! —Gritó después.

Estar tan cerca de Alfred lo hacía sentir extraño. Después de tanto tiempo a la sombra, el sabor único de los rayos del sol de Alfred lo llenó con toda su fuerza, cubriendo la necesidad de tener al estadounidense a su lado.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, con un tono de desesperada súplica— ¿Por qué llegaste como un maldito ángel a salvarme? ¿Por qué a ti te importa mí vida?

—Si esto es sobre tu estúpido complejo de héroe-

— ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo! —Gritó Alfred— ¡Estás jodiendo mi vida desde hace años! Estás siempre en mi mente y sueños, cada vez que miro una esquina estás ahí, vigilando ¿Tienes alguna especie de obsesión extraña conmigo o algo así?

—Solo trataba de verte—Admitió en voz baja.

— ¿Sí? ¡No me trates como a un idiota! ¡No te creo! No después de lo que le hiciste a Mattie.

Arthur se estremeció.

—Eso fue un accidente—Insiste— ¿Qué clase de héroe eres? Culpándome de algo que ni siquiera puedo controlar. Un verdadero héroe hubiera entendido que no era mi culpa.

Ahora estaba enfadado. Le dolía ver cuánto Alfred había cambiado. Incluso si eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Alfred no lo miraba a los ojos.

—No sabes lo que mucho que te busqué—Dijo en voz baja—Quería ser un hére que se hacía amigo de los inadaptados, quería salvarte.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Preguntó el británico— ¿Qué le haya hecho eso a tu hermano de repente me hace imperdonable?

—Sonreíste—Explicó el estadounidense, en apenas un susurro—Te iba a perdonar. Iba a entablar amistad contigo. Pero te sonreíste cuando Mattie perdió toda posibilidad de volver a la normalidad, y entonces supe que alguien así no podría ser una buena persona.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Estoy feliz—Finalmente respondió Arthur, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho—Aclaró—Estoy feliz de haberle hecho eso a tu hermano, estoy feliz de que me vieras sonreír.

Las manos de Alfred se cerraron en puños.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy feliz? —Continuó—Estoy feliz de que estés vivo. Eso es lo único que me importa. Yo lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario. Haría cualquier cosa por salvar tu vida, Alfred. Moriría por tí, si tuviera que hacerlo.

Se da cuenta de que las lágrimas empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué lloro? Me prometí no volver a llorar.

—Hey, ¿De qué hablas? —Dudó el americano, genuinamente preocupado—Me das la sensación de que me falta algo... ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Arthur no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca. Ni siquiera está seguro de que deseara detenerlas.

—Cuando eramos más jóvenes, fuíste mi primer amigo. Traté de alejarme de tí, pero no quisiste escuchar mis advertencias. Y te quedaste junto a mí, aunque sabía que estabas en peligro. Y luego... Y luego...

—He muerto...—Completó Alfred.

El británico asintió con la cabeza.

—Casi puedo recordarlo—Comentó—Es como un sueño, pero creo que sigue en mi mente.

No se veía enojado. Se notaba como Alfred empezaba a recordar a Arthur. Se arrodilló en el suelo delante de él.

— ¿Eso pasó? —Preguntó.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

—Hice lo posible para alejarte—Admitió—No podía soportar verte morir de nuevo.

—Idiota—Murmuró el estadounidense.

Por un segundo, Arthur teme estar alucinando. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Alfred lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de decidir qué es bueno para mí? —Interrogó el menor— ¿Por qué sufres por mí? Yo soy un héroe. Debería protegerte.

Arthur empezó a llorar más fuerte. Pero al mismo tiempo reía.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Te echaba mucho de menos—Admitió el británico—Tú y tu estúpido complejo de héroe.

—Está bien, Arthur—Le consoló—Nunca más tendrás que estar solo. Te doy mi palabra de héroe. No te volveré a abandonar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó extrañado.

—No lo sé—Admitió—Supongo que conservo algo de la memoria de antes que cambiaras todo.

—No debes decirlo—Insistió—Suceden cosas malas.

Alfred rió.

— ¡Soy un héroe! No perderé ante una maldición.

—Eso dijiste la última vez—Dijo Arthur.

Sin embargo, él sonreía tan grandemente como podía. Finalmente, Alfred, su Alfred volvía a su lado. Y esta vez lo protegería. Hoy, por primera vez, había usado sus poderes para algo bueno. Tal vez, en un futuro, podría aprender a controlarlos por completo. Él siempre había considerado sus poderes como una maldición, pero a lo mejor eran realmente una bendición disfrazada.

Al otro día, Arthur caminaba por los pasillos para ir a clase, como de costumbre. Pero había una gran diferencia. Los susurros a su alrededor no eran de miedo y desconfianza.

"—Oí que es un ángel que descendió a la Tierra para proteger la escuela"

"—Tonterías. Es la reencarnación de Merlín ¿Has visto lo poderoso que es?"

"— ¿Él y Alfred están saliendo o solo son amigos?"

"— ¿Qué pasó entre ellos de todos modos? Un momento estaban peleando y al siguiente se abrazaban y lloraban. Ahora es como si siempre hubieran sido los mejores amigos."

Arthur sonreía. No había escuchado que nadie dijera que es el hijo del diablo en todo el día, y la mayoría de la gente le ofrecía una sonrisa o un saludo. Era distinto. Era lindo.

— ¡Hey, Artie!

Y esta era la mejor parte. Alfred F. Jones.

— ¡Artie! ¡Saltémonos las clases y pasemos el rato en alguna parte!

— ¡No podemos saltarnos las clases! —Insistió.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Alfred.

—Eso sería romper las reglas—Explicó con calma.

El americano rió.

— ¿Entonces? ¡Todavía hay un montón de cosas que quiero hablar contigo!

—Alfred, nos quedamos hasta las tres de la mañana hablando en detalle lo que pasó antes de que usara el Time Turner ¿Qué más querrías saber?

—Tú—Repondió—Quiero que me hables de tí. Quiero saber que fue de tu vida. Vamos... ¿Por favor?

A Arthur le parecía completamente imposible decirle que no.

—Muy bien—Acordó—Pero solo por esta vez.

—Lo que tú digas, Arthur.

**-Fin-**

Que ternurita me dio esta parte xDD espero les haya gustado n.n personalmente me fascinó... Por cierto, si alguien quiere buscar el doujin, dos cosas:

1ra: Se llama "The hero and the wizard"

2da: No tiene final feliz.

Eso es todo n.n Me voy a dar una vuelta por la sección de inglés a ver qué más encuentro. Ciao!


End file.
